magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Computer Vol.2 No.2
This issue is dated February 1982 and cost 60p Regulars Contents - 1 page (3) Your Letters - 1 page (11) *Includes letter from Program Power responding to the Atom games review in issue 4. Computer Club: TUG of loyalties for Tangerine users - 1 page (15) : Tangerine Users' Group has over 1,000 members and manufactures its own software. Brendon Gore reports from its Bournemouth headquarters. Response Frame - Tim Hartnell - 1 page (61) Fingertips - David Pringle - 1½ pages (63,65) Competition Corner - 1 page (77) News News Headlines - 2 pages (12-13) *More Software Broadcasts Planned: BBC's Tomorrow's World broadcast a program for the Apple II and ZX81 which viewers could record to cassette and run on their computers. - (12) *ZX packages now from ICL. - (12) *Atom to gain new power - (12) *Educational program service on Prestel - (12) *Local software for BBC Micro - (12) *Sinclair users in Pet scheme - (12) *Bio-computers: by '1983' (13) *Schools target of 50 routines - (13) *Flawed chips create delays - (13) *No-solder Protos has fitting role as hard-wearing ZX-81 keyboard - (13) *The champions of micro-chess - (13) *Interface that offers control - (13) Features Screening BBC Micro's Fine Display of Colour - 1½ pages (28-29) : Jeremy Ruston runs through the BBC Micro's spectrum of colour and graphics facilities. His Basic routines provide the ground knowledge you need to write your own programs. Interview: Micro Market Insider - Kerr Borland - 2 pages (30-31) : Kerr Borland, managing director of Arfon Microelectronics Ltd, is one of the key figures in the U.K. microcomputer industry. Together with John Marshall, he was the driving force behind the Nascom 1 — at one time the most popular single-board computer in Britain. By Brendon Gore Chess: Book Openings - 2½ pages (32-33,35) : The offered pawn in the Queen's Gambit may seem like easy pickings, but it will spell defeat time and time again for your micro if it is not primed to recognise this well-known snare. John White shows you how to program your machine for this and other book openings. Stay One Step Ahead in Strategy Programs - 2 pages (41-42) : Boris Allan describes the logical processes which go into the construction of a game of strategy. The Sound of VIC - Nick Hampshire - 1 page (51) Graphics: Smooth Animation for Games - 2½ pages (52-53,55) : Producing realistic graphics on the ZX-81 poses few programming problems. Yet if you then have to make those graphics move, you soon find yourself trapped in loops of undreamt of complexity. John Watson's techniques for animation use machine-code subroutines, are easy to handle and produce far more polished results than their Basic counterparts. Project: Electronic Scanning with Micros - 3 pages (56-58) : This month, the role of the micro in electronic scanning falls under John Dawson's blistering gaze. Reviews Survey: ZX Cassettes - 3 pages (24-26) : Carried along in the wake of worldwide ZX-81 sales that have just cruised past the 250,000 marker, software for the Sinclair machine has been forced to change dramatically in quality and volume since the last Your Computer survey in October 1981. Eric Deeson tests the latest releases. Key:- Doc: Documentation, Loa: Loading, Scr: Screen Layout, EoU: Ease of Use, Fun: Functional Value, Pro: Programming Quality, Gra: Graphics and Nov: Novelty Note * - Incorrectly identified as Data-Handling programs in magazine. Type-Ins Software: ZX-81 Cubemaster by Simon Lane - 5 pages (16-19,21) Games: Domino Duelling - PET - David Smith - 2½ pages (36-38) Software File - 7 pages (67-69,71,73-75) Adverts Games *'A&F Software' - Polecat, Early Warning, Minefield, Tangled - page 6 *'Control Technology' - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Pack 16/3, Cassette 1½, Tape Book 50 - page 10 *'Microgame Simulations' - Battle of Britain, Asset Stripper, Kingdom of Nam, High Stakes, Party Bran Tub, Invaders, Wordgram - page 23 *'Video Software' - 1k Party Tricks, Force Field, Space Race, Football-League, Test Match, Stock Market - page 27 *'Bug-Byte' - Dictator, Vicmen, Galaxians, Atom Invaders, Chess, 747, Star Trek, Pinball, Backgammon, Atom Breakout, Labyrinth, Lunar Lander, Golf, UFO Bomber, Fruit Machine, Last Run, Rhino - Wiggle, Squares - Simon - Parachute, Mini-Breakout - Mini-Invaders - page 34 *'Automata' - Can of Worms, Love and Death - page 35 *'J.K. Greye Software' - 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze - page 38 *'Hewson Consultants' - Mini Space Intruders, Space Intruders, Planet Lander - page 55 *'Addictive Games' - Football Manager - page 59 *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede - page 66 *'Essential Software Company' - Galaxy Invasion, Super Nova, Cosmic Fighter, Gobble Man, Labyrinth, Deathmaze 5000, Asylum, Attack Force, Robot Attack - page 70 *'JRS Software' - Slalom, Black Holes - page 76 *'Bridge Software' - 1k Games, Galaxy Invaders - page 78 *'Mikro-Gen' - Chess, ZX New York - page 80 *'Quicksilva' - QS Defender, QS Asteroids - page 81 *'Phipps Associates' - The ZX81 Pocket Book - page 81 *'Macronics' - 1k Space Invaders, 3k Space Invaders, Nightmare Park, Dragon Maze - page 83 *'Stellar Software' - Space Battle, SAS Mission Impossible, UFO Invader - Mastermind - Radar Scan - page 83 *'Hilderbay Ltd' - Gold / Pick a Word - page 84 *'Silversoft' - Star Trek, Super-Wumpas, Games Pack 1, Games Pack 2 - page 85 *'Michael Orwin Software' - Cassette One, Cassette Two - page 85 *'Sinclair Research' - Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 1, Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 4 - page 87 Other Credits Assistant Editor :Brendon Gore Staff Writer :Bill Bennett Production Editor :Toby Wolpe Production Assistant :John Liebmann Editorial Secretary :Lynn Cowling Contributors :Eric Deeson, Simon Lane, Jeremy Ruston, John White, Boris Allan, Nick Hampshire, John Watson, John Dawson, David Pringle, David Smith, Tim Hartnell Publishing Director :Chris Hipwell Issue Index Your Computer Issue 07